The Maiden
by UnRidden Desire
Summary: Bella Is the most powerful vampire alive, after running from the Volturi. They trapped her in the castle of Volturra. 1000 Years Later she escapes, recieiving a mysteriouse letter from the Annoymouse  A.B. Insearch for a bronze haired vampire.
1. Preface

**The Maiden**

_**Preface**_

Death…

There are millions of times in my long life life where I have craved death. Times when I thought it was what was destined for me. But, right now, hearing the voice of the man I loved struggling to keep me alive, begging me to stay with him, made me desperate to go back in time and erase all the times I had ever said or thought the words "I wish I was dead".

But I can't.

Once I set my mind to something, there is no going back. I have decided my fate; I have chosen to go down this road.

I was so stupid to think that breaking out of Volturra had its consequences. I wasn't thinking about the problems I would bring along with me once I had fully claimed my freedom.

_She_ warned me about the problems I would bring along with me, and what the outcome will be. I was so stubborn to not let her words get to me, I didn't think of what would happen to the people I cared for if I got too close.

I got my wish a little too late, when I was desperate for it to never come true.

If I never met him and I wouldn't be here now, screaming in pain that is so unbearable I'm surprised I haven't lost my mind yet. I can't regret meeting him, spending time with him, falling for him for if I had never met him I would have never dreamed.

Death, seemed like a suitable price to pay for the 10 months I had spent with him, planning our forever together. But we weren't getting a forever anymore, just him.

Death is a challenge.

Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love.

It can't take away our memories either.

In the end, love is stronger than death.

"BELLA NO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE….PLEASE DON'T GO"

Every word that was uttered from his lips made me want run back into his arms. Hearing him cry out for me was more painful than the feeling of being burned alive.

As I slowly burned, I felt myself being stripped slowly of my life essence.

I grew restless; the pain was so unbearable that I could barely feel it anymore.

It wasn't long till death started to creep itself onto me.

Dark spots started to cloud my vision, and I uttered my last words to my only love…my Edward…my mate.

"I love you Edward…In this life…and the next"

Darkness consumed me…

And I was gone.


	2. Chapter 1: Trapped

**The Maiden, Chapter 1, Trapped**

... I'm trapped. They have found me.. after years, centuries, millenniums running and hiding from my worst nightmare, they have found me.

The myth they call me is the maiden, a vampire who was born fully vampire by to other vampires mating. But something like this happened because my parents who are now dead, where the first vampires ever made. The profecy stated that one day I will find my mate and together we will rule, rule the vampire race, together we will be unstoppable. They also say that I am a very charming, lovely, the most beautiful vampire that ever lived and very sexual but a virgin. Which is all true, they give me clothes to cover myself up but only pants and heels, but nothing to cover my d cup chest, which men drool over, but they do get angry because I cover my chest with my long mahogany hair. People call me Bella, which means beautiful in Italiano, but all the men here treat me like I'm a piece of meat or property, which I'm not. I am property to my mate, who i still have not met yet, but i know I will someday.

My mother said I will know and feel when I meet my mate, that he will be a vampire, that it'll feel like something's pulling you to him, and you can see his soul light up with color, and both of our souls will be connected. But I will never meet my mate if I'm trapped in this hell hole, I have to escape I have to be outside let the Sunlight pore through my skin, I have to feel free, but when I find my mate I will mark him as my own, and no other women will have him, He will be mine.

Many of people in my world, or shall I say the vampire world know I exist, I my never know maybe even my mate know I exist but he should be ready for what I have in store for him. I know he won't resist me, after all I am 17 years old, _forever._ And to show how sexually active the vampire men are they made me model for them buck naked for they can write a book about me for only the vampires in our world to see, but only my chest shows with a silky satin sheet lays against half of my body covering it, with my arms propped against the top of the Victorian couch and my beautiful face staring into space. while the artist draws my body into the canvas and use it as motto for the book.

But all I know is that I very much hate this place, there's nothing to do, all these vampires do is put me up in display for all the mate less, aroused and horny vampires to stare at me like I'm a piece of meat, well sorry buddy of sale. People think it's quite impossible for me to learn modern language these days since I'm trapped, because I see males in this modern time have no gentlemanly fashion at all nor class, they barely have time to hold the door for you, ever heard the phrase catch the door if you can and they just slam the door right against your face, well your looking at the new shitty time they call world. But all I know is that I really need to get the hell out of here.

The only man who ever treated me civil and very nicely was a man I know from the mid 1600s, Carlisle Cullen the vegetarian doctor who came and lived with the Volturi for a while to learn more about our _world._ I thought of him as a brother, and he thought of me as a sister he world always visit me every now and then to talk to me because he thought the way people spoke around here was to predatory, viscous and cruel. He always thought of himself as a demon but I never quite gave him that motto, he was so religious and had such power over the human race, I always asked him why he never fed from humans, and he would always reply " I don't want to be a monster or the monster".

Curios by the way he fed, I asked him if he could bring me a cup of animal blood, and I grew quite found of the taste, it didn't taste to sweet or contaminated like the humans it tasted rich and relaxing I suppose then I would thank him and hug him telling him my thanks, but it still didn't take away the thought of never having to escape from here, so every now and then I would punch against the very hard type of metal wall that truly took a lot of strength and patients to break. Just then I was about to give up, it broke.

**Hope you like it please review.**

**Melanie Masen**


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

The Maiden, Chapter 2, Escape

_Here are all the people I thank for adding my story as a favorite, alert or reviewed. _

_People: brittany86, Cami2186, Natahliah, Sweetie7smiled, pumpkinmykitty, persuasion, perfectly imperfect 253, D (if you are reading this), Megan Cromwell, BiteMeBloodsuckers, heenimshii, michelle624, observingangel, Sammiee31, SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem, THE 1 AND ONLY BECCA, vampgirl1991, vampsxarexthexhottest, VampzRsexy, Aloysius34, Angel With A Tarnished Halo, BiteMeBloodsuckers, CallalillyAngel, Elizabeth Hanns, father-daughtercullen94, my-heart-belongs-to-someone, Pianogirl05, rjcarreno77, SciFi Lover 87, T.T24, tarrilynn, TENaSeein', tiggerwifey2009 and the community that added me LoVe BitEs~! 3._

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

There was this large hole in the middle of the cell taunting me telling me "escape this is your time to try and find you mate" "escape" escape "escape" over and over again. But there's no time to think about your surroundings, because there were alarms ringing, letting the vampires in the castle know that I'm about to escape. But I hesitated and quickly went through.

As I pasted through and my surroundings I noticed the siren's where getting louder as I neared the exit, so I started running at an in human pace, just then I was the edge of land near a cliff in the Tyrrhenian Sea my only escape towards America. The sea was beautiful, covered in rich blue waters with the smell of sea salt assaulting the air sending a fresh breeze towards me and I thought to myself it was now or never.

"You thought you can escape and get away from here? Think again" and there he was the devil himself, Caius and Aro Volturi, waiting there with every single member of the Volturi.

"I would just like to be free" I whispered in sorrow and loneliness filling my voice, all I want is my mate, all I want is for him to hold me in his arms and love me forever, I wish to not be here. I hate it so much.

"Child, you'll never be free you will always be owned by the Volturi, you are out property, stay here and let that mate of yours suffer, He'll never have or find you" Aro snarled sinisterly, making all the male guard smirk at me and the females with death glares pointing directly at me.

"You may never know, the male guard can fully pleasure you, you got everything you need right here" said Aro, making all the males in the guard lick their lips seductively and smirk at my covered chest, such pigs.

"well that's not what I want" I said before jumping off, not giving them time to react quickly, As I fell inside the water I started swimming so fast I couldn't even think. But all I needed to do is use my full shield. Cover my appearance, scent and mind. The water felt nice against my stone cold marble skin, it felt like freedom.

So I swam and swam, not stopping just swimming away from my hell, and entering my heaven where I shall finally meet my mate.

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter! I hope you review this one! I know it was short but I'll try to make the next one longer!**

**Review!**

**XOXO-Melanie Masen**


	4. Chapter 3: News

The Maiden, Chapter 3 News

_Quick thanks to my beloved readers: Here are the people I thank for adding my story as a favorite, alert or reviewed. Here are the people FreezingFire81, KitkatCullen13, Lizzie2325, Missbe93, serena83, vuzznut, Calibeachbabe, edwardloverr, paishriya, and tigsy-20-08, T.T24, VampzRsexy, Natahliah, Sammy, Megan Cromwell, KatelovesEdward1,_ _doubleloveroftwilight16, love-a-dove, panda7700, . I love you guys for doing this for me, okay enough with the chit chat and here's a chapter for The Maiden. _

_This chapter is from the Cullen's P.O.V.'s_

**Carlisle's P.O.V. **

I couldn't have been happier in this life; I had my beautiful wife Esme, 5 lovely children Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward. My children where all together with their mates, Alice and Jasper Rosalie and Emmet me and Esme. But sadly Edward still hasn't found his other mate yet, I know it pains him to be alone in a house filled with three mated vampires. It pains him to watch the love in each of his sibling's eyes. He thinks he'll never find his mate for what he's done in the past, he thinks of himself as a demon, a soulless monster.

But of course Edward was not known of those things to us, he's was just a so compassionate so smart, and I know someday in the future he shall meet his mate. By thinking of mates it brought me back to a memory about the Maiden. Ahh young Isabella, always so eager to search for her mate, we both held a close bond during the past. But not the type of bond I held for Esme. It was the type of bond I held for her as a child and a sister. I would never think of her as a mate to me, even if she was very beautiful, I also felt sorry for her, being trapped in a dirty hole, to rot like she was nothing, but of course she was something. How the book the Volturi created describing her, was nothing like her. She was just a lonely child, even if of course she was many years older than me.

The Volturi sent me away thinking I was her mate for always visiting her, bringing her a cup of animal blood. Mountain Lion, her favorite just like Edward, but I hope she forgives me. I left without a goodbye, without a father daughter hug, the Volturi just kicked me out. Now that is a person I feel sorry for, never finding her mate, staying trapped forever, lonely with no accompany , I really hope someday she's able to escape. To have freedom, and to be held by her mate in his arms forever, in a loving embrace.

"Dr. Cullen, you have a phone call" one of nurses told me, so I took the phone from her hands and held it to my ear lightly.

"Thank you Nancy…Hello" I whispered into the other line

"Carlisle you have to come home quick where waiting for an important call from the Volturi" Edward said in a rush through the line. So I quickly prepared my things in my suit case and spoke.

"Okay, I'm on my way" I said, and then I clicked the end bottom, ending the call and quickly ran to the elevator in a human pace. As I quickly got to the front desk I signed out and left an emergency letter, letting the hospital know that I left early for an emergency. As I quickly left the exit, I spotted my black Mercedes S55 AMG and quickly got in.

After driving in a rush, I finally got home with 10 minutes to spare, so I quickly got out and ran vampire speed to the front door, ran to the living room and sat next to my lovely wife Esme.

"hello, everyone" I told them while heard their reply greeting, then I gave Esme a light kiss on the lips, when I heard gagging noise's from behind, which I knew where coming from Emmet.

"Why can't I see?" Alice said annoyingly

"What's wrong Alice?" I said, I was really concerned about the future, but not only that, I was afraid what the news was going to be.

"Every time I try to look into the future it's all fuzzy" she sighed, just then the phone rang. So I quickly picked up and placed it lightly against my ear, there was no need to put the phone in speaker because everyone here can hear the conversation.

"_Hello?" I answered_

"**Hello, old friends Carlisle, how have you been?" Aro said **

"_Good and you?" I asked_

"**Not well, there has been a big problem in Volturra, and that is the reason why where letting you know about the important news" Aro said **

"_What happened my friends?" I said in worry, hoping the problem wasn't to severe _

"**The Maiden has escaped" Aro mumbled emotionlessly **

"_What shall you do?" I said in a hurry, but I was not worried about the Volturi's troubles, I'm worried about Poor Isabella, I can just imagine what they will do to her when they capture her again, unless if she finds her mate quickly, they won't stand a chance._

"**We're just informing every vampire around the world to keep an eye out for their surroundings, and if they find the Maiden in their area, to inform us, for we can capture her and bring her back to Volturra before she finds her mate" **

"_We shall inform you Aro, if we see her" I lied; I knew he thought I was telling the truth, but I will never tell him where the Maiden is located even if someone was threatening to take my life away._

"**Thank you, Carlisle…Goodbye"**

"_Goodbye" I replied, and clicked the end button to end the call_

There was a silence, but I knew what they were all thinking, without needing Edward's Power, they were all thinking who The Maiden was.

"So… who's the Maiden?" Edward asked, while his siblings looked at him with the same curious expression.

"The Maiden is…. The only and most powerful vampire that's ever lived, The Voltruri feared her for many years because, if she ever found her mate, they would be UN stoppable, not even an army of all the vampires put together can destroy them, The Volturi thinking she was going to take their place, locked her up in the basement, in the castle for a thousand of years, and if she ever escaped and found her mate the whole world would be in jeopardy, and she has escaped, the Volturi are informing all the vampires around the world to keep an eye out, if they ever saw her" I told them finishing with my story.

"But how is she the most powerful, when they captured her and locked her up in Volturra?" Alice asked slightly confused.

"They ambushed her while she was hunting, but now that she's escaped she's more powerful, why? Well there was this Prophecy stating, if she ever found her mate, she's able to give him power, she gives him all her powers but leaving the same power in herself, Real human blood runs through her vains, that was the only human trait she ever had that got her to be born, so that blood holds power, and if her mate ever drank from it, it'll make him just like her, blood will run through his vains, so technically he won't need to hunt, he can go on forever without needing to hunt, but if he wishes to he can, it won't make a difference but make him stronger, and with that blood running through hers and his vains, they'll be connected, but not only by blood, but by soul, heart, emotions, pain. Etc... So basically this all adds up to, two is better than one, and when that blood runs through her mates body they will be able to feel everything their mate is feeling, emotionally, physically and mentally" I finished, I wanted them to know how powerful the bond between the Maiden and her unknown mate is.

"Wow, that's… some Vampire" Emmet stated

"You have no idea…that reminds me, the Volturi wrote a book about her, and would you all like to see it?" Everyone nodded in approval as I quickly ran upstairs to get the book, as I searched through the book cases quickly, I finally found the book and quickly ran downstairs and passed it to Esme first.

"Wow, she's that beautiful" she gawked, staring open mouth at the cover

"They say she's the most beautiful creature that's ever lived" I nodded; it finally took her 5 whole minutes to stop staring at the front page of the cover. Then she passed it on to Alice.

"Wow…she's…nothing can explain her beauty" Alice smiled, and then she slowly passed it to Jasper.

"I agree, darling" Jasper said smiling at Alice, next he passed it to Emmet.

"Damnnn…."Emmet breathed out, then next he passed it to Rosalie who I knew was going to react, but to my surprise she smiled.

"She's more beautiful than me" she mumbled, than she finally passed it to the last person…Edward

**Alice's P.O.V.**

No words can explain the beauty of the maiden, but for some reason it feels like something's coming, and if someday we ever meet her. I knew where going to be great friends.

**Esme's P.O.V.**

She was a beauty, such a beautiful child, I hope she finds her mate soon, I hope she doesn't lose hope.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

In all my years I never thought I ever see something so beautiful, but forever more even if The Maiden is mate less and however beautiful she is…I will always and forever more love Alice.

**Emmet P.O.V.**

I never thought I would see a vampire more beautiful than Rosalie. Rosalie my wife, but I was wrong nothing and I mean nothing is compared to the Maiden. But whoever the Maiden's mate is… he should watch out and rip any guy's throat out for coming near her, because I'll guard something like that with my life, just like I do with my mate…Rose.

**Edward…Sorry next Chapter….sorry for the cliff hanger, just wanna get your adrenaline pupping if ya know what I mean. *winks***

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO Melanie Masen! **

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had a lot of projects, homework, and other school bullshit that keeps me from updating. But I promise I will try and update sooner! Bye guys, until next time, I hope you keep reading my story of The Maiden. O, One last thing.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4:Beauty And the Mysterious Note

The Maiden, Chapter, Beauty and Mysterious Note

Quick Author's Note: Okay, so here is a chapter for the Maiden, let's take it off where I pissed you guys off by having to leave a pissy cliff hanger, hahahaah sorry guys! BACK TO THE CHAPTER. FROM EDDIE"S PERVY POINT OF VIEW HIT IT. Oooo, one more thing, the communities LoVe BitEs~! 3 and Mates added my story! I'm so excited. So go check it out. Oh and let me answer one question one of you guys asked me.

Question: I still don't get why Bella would let them keep her locked up. Even if they ambushed her and captured her she's so much stronger than any other vampire there for she could have easily escaped instead of letting those men look at her body like a street whore.

Answer: you're right she is stronger and wiser, but during that time she really needed to hunt, and when vampires need to hunt they're weaker and slower. Well she was very weak during that time because she never had time to hunt and she was being chased by a full coven of vampire's day and night. The more she ran the more energy she wasted, she got weaker and slower, but she didn't give up, which made her more weaker, and when she finally had no more energy they caught her.

Now do you understand, sometimes it's hard for me to explaining things in writing. Okay now back to the chapter.

_All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name. Andre Breton_

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I was the last one to be handed the book out of the whole family. I heard all their thoughts as they took a long glance at the Maiden's Marvelous Beauty. But I did not want to look at the photographic Image from their minds; I wanted to see it for myself.

As Rosalie pasted the book to me, I took a deep breath and trained my eyes to the ancient book in my hands…And I gasped.

I had no words that could muster on how I felt…no words exactly.

She has to be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon.

I memorized each curve of her body from Head to toe first at her belly button tracing it with my fingers than at her lovely torso; I first stopped at the curve of her breasts and traced it with my fingers…memorizing them, staring at them with so much lust that it made me get an erection, creating a tent against my pants, making them uncomfortable to wear. Also making Jasper flinch at my emotions, as I sent him an apologetic glance.

As I took my eyes away from her breasts, trying to control my lusty stare I trained them to her lovely neck, which I would mostly defiantly dare to lick. Just By the thought I saw Jasper pounce at Alice bring her to his lap and started grouping her as they were in a heated make out session.

"I-I-I'm Sorry, I'll be back, Can I borrow this for a second?" I Asked Carlisle, he nodded and sneaked a quick but uncomfortable glance at Alice and Jasper's Scene, Which I could tell will end up being something they do in their bedroom…just by the thought made me flinch, so I quickly left the house in a sprint, leading the direction to my meadow.

It only took a few seconds just to arrive at my meadow, due to my in human speed and strength, but not only that I was the fastest of my family. As I quickly sat myself at a nearby tree in a shade, and started where I left of. Which was at her luxurious neck, which I liked to call it.

But last but not least her angelic faces, starting at her chin then her luscious pouty lips, then her cute button nose, and last but not least her eyes.

As I stared into her eyes I could see sadness, sorrow and loneliness, in those beautiful depth, but just by the thought of her be lonely some made me sad, for some reason. I guess she knows what I'm going through, at lease I could relate to her.

Me being alone in a house with my mind reading gift, in a house filled with 3 mated vampire couples, hearing the love they has for their partner… And me, no one I could hold for comfort, no one I could say goodnight to and kiss farewell, no one I could hold for a loving embrace, no one I could kiss, hug, protect and make love to.

I could relate to the Maiden in many ways, but just by the thought of her being trapped in a disgusting hole, living of her filth for over millennia, without her mate to protect her, made me angry. But I was not only mad at those filthy, disgusting, and soulless and power hungry scum that lived in Italy. I was also mad at her mate, how can he let her be near those monsters, how could he.

Just by the thought made me growl in disgust and punch the tree near me, making in tumble to the ground. But as it fell something caught my interest and curiosity.

Just where the tree is supposed to be connected I saw a letter, that to be the looks of it was written nearly centuries in the past. To my sudden curiosity I picked up the Letter and dusted it off, and gasped.

Written on the letter in an unknown handwriting was addressed to my name, so since it was addressed to me I opened the letter and read.

_Dear Edward, September 9__th__, 1596_

_I know you may be wondering how someone can address a letter without you even being born yet, but I'm here to let you know that I am a vampire with a special gift. My power is seeing the future even before someone was born, I could see your life, your mate, your family; I'm the one that led Carlisle to change you. I'm the reason why Alice and Jasper is in your coven. _

_Be prepared, your life shall take on a different toll and journey, you never imagined, __**she'll **__come for you, just wait. You shall finally hold your soul mate._

_If You Don't Believe Me, I'm just letting You Know Edward Anthony Masen Cullen that I've been watching you your whole life._

_Sincerely, A.B._

When I finished reading the letter, I read it again to calculate what this **A.B. **told me, will I finally meet my love, my other half, _my mate. _But whoever wrote told me to wait, so I will, I can wait forever, till I finally meet _her._

Alice's P.O.V.

"Guys, don't you think, it's odd that Edward is finally attracted to someone?" I said

"Pst, who wouldn't me, attracted To the Maiden, I Think its normal" Rosalie laughed, but I could also sense a level amount of jealousy coming from her words, so I ignored it.

"Yea, but I noticed the amount of attraction coming out of Edward was similar to the ones we have when we first meet our mates, and his emotions, he was feeling love, lust and protection" Jasper sighed

'Yea, but we mostly feel those emotions when we first see them" Carlisle mumbled

"Okay guys I kind of got lost, what are you trying to say?" Emmet asked

"We're trying to say that, the maiden might be Edward's Mate" Everyone gasped, including me because I was having a vision.

Vision

It was her Maiden, but she looked more beautiful in reality, she had the cutest brown eyes and mahogany hair.

But that didn't catch my attention, her surroundings did.

She was running from state to state, getting nearer to Forks, and then I saw her. She was running past the "Welcome to Forks" sign. But then she stopped, and spoke.

"I know you're watching me Alice, tell Carlisle that I'll be there soon" Then she ran off, leaving my mouth a gap.

End of Vision

"-lice, Alice, what did you see?"

"She's here" I whispered

"Who?"

"The Maiden"

**To Be Continued**

_Author's Note: Duh, Duh, I'll update soon. Okay guys if you want to see all the set's starting from chapter one of the Maiden. For example, The Book of the Maiden, Go to my profile and click on the link to Polyvore. Sorry It was Pretty short, But the Next One is Of Bella Arriving at the United States and her Finding A mysterious Note From A.B., all i wanted to do in this chapter is make it more exciting, but sorry if it was short._

_So any who, sorry for not updating sooner, I couldn't because of my annoying brother, so here are the all the people I thank for reviewing, adding my story as an alert or favorite. If your name is repeated that means I thank you more._

**brittany86 **

**vampgirl1991 **

**AG-BlueLancer **

**Asha Dev **

**Elli-Wyatt **

**Natahliah **

**KitkatCullen13 **

**Ellaryne **

**demrahc27 **

**Ney **

**melissamary55 **

**Willowfaust **

**runswitVamps1988 **

**love-a-dove **

**Iwanttosparkletooo **

**AG-BlueLancer **

**cheatedwithmy360 **

**DangerousLove00 **

**demrahc27 **

**ellaryne **

**Elli-Wyatt **

**faith0101 **

**Jacob lover81 **

**KerriCullen **

**Leaseablue **

**runswitVamps1988 **

**Sempre Giovane **

**Shannon TeamEdward 1990 **

**twilightfan778 **

**Vampires Rock95 **

**ace1014 **

**adricullenhale **

**dodo smeghead **

**Edward rox my soxx**

**ForgetTheWalls97 **

**LoverofLit. **

**Morrisseyismygod **

**pandatwilightgirl**

**Rondnoir96 **

**SanGee **

**Vampires Rock95 **

**willowfaust **

**arabellaswancullen **

**Bexxie28 **

**GunsNRosez175 **

**Helikesitheymikey **

**TwilightLoverGirl1 **

**ihartTVD **

**Xxxbulletxxx **

**SookieRocks (sookie does rock) **

**xxxbulletxxx **

**T **

**arabellaswancullen**

**Bexxie28 **

**eternallymidnight **

**GunsNRosez175 **

**izzyswan41**

**Jctwilights **

**aerohead1980**

**d548 **

**YesMyRealNameIsBella **

**SookieRocks **

**xxxbulletxxx **

**Peaceful Dragon Rose **

**ihartTVD**


	6. Chapter 5: Arrival And Letters

The Maiden, Arrival And Letters

***Warning Graphic Lemony Fantasy of Bella and Edward***

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I have been swimming. Hours, days, weeks, months etc…

But all I know is that I finally have escaped.

I finally left the place I wanted to leave for centuries. I'm finally free. I can explore this new but confusing world, I could finally see what it's like for not only the human kind but also my kind. But not only that, I would finally meet my mate. Something I have been wanting to experience in so many years.

Nothing can tone down my excitement, I'm Free!

I could do whatever I want now. Well….not now, because I need to keep my shield up and concentrate on where I'm going…which I don't know where I am or heading to. But till I finally arrive at land, then I'll figure out what I'm going to do. Well I already know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go find _him._

_**Many minutes later**_

It was just dawn when I finally saw _something_, far away.

_Land!_

I finally arrived, but there is one huge problem. I have no way in hell no where I am, at the moment. All I knew was that there was many tree's and boats on the dock. But it was a good thing no humans where around because I really needed to feed, and I don't want to go on and killing precious innocent humans, by causing bloodshed and chaos.

As I hid from view under a wood plank, I sniffed the area to catch any nearby human scents. I didn't want to cause any suspicion, or want any human's near by the catch me coming out of water.

So as I quickly got out of the water, I got into a sprint and ran.

Just then, my throat started to burn.

The painful burn in my throat caused me to stop and break into fits of coughs and chokes. I need blood, **now**!

Just then I came to my senses, I needed to kill something. Just by the though saddened me. I had to kill a precious life. When I was in…Volturra.

Just by the thought caused a shudder to crawl up my spine.

Volturra, the most horrible and chaotic place I have ever been in. There where soulless creatures _everywhere. _Vampire's that didn't care that they took away pure and precious lives, monsters that sucked the life out of a living being. When I was there, I was thankful they didn't make me kill a life. Instead they would give me a cup full of blood waiting for me, right there in my jail cell. That was the only thing I was thankful about, nothing else.

Then I remembered something that made me smile, and something that can be my second option, instead of killing a human.

_Carlisle._

One of the most compassionate vampires I have ever met. Even if he didn't have a gift that was his main power, he brought from his short human life. As an unparalleled gift of compassion; this allowed him to perfect his lifestyle as a "vegetarian" among vampires, to the point that he is able to completely resist the temptation of human blood. That was the only time I was ever impressed with a vampire, amongst the other's who drank from a "human".

So I decided to drink from animals instead of humans from this day forward. I've tried it before and it wasn't that bad. Unlike the human blood, they offered me in that _hell. _

The human blood there was too _sweet, _and every time I just looked at it. It made me feel like a monster. I would sometimes look at the cup I held in my hands and shudder in disgust at what I was about to drink. I would sometimes imagine the horrible death of the poor human, I was to drink from. I would imagine his or hers scream of agony, as one of the guards sank his or hers sharp teeth into the humans jugular.

I would imagine there cries and whimpers, as they thought they would never see their family ever again.

I never did like killing a human, when I used to be free in the past, and I didn't have the Volturi knowing about me and hunting me down. But I didn't know. I didn't know there was another way to live in this life by feeding of the blood of animals. Till finally Carlisle came into Volturra, and told me all about it.

So I vowed I would never kill, murder or torture a precious human life ever again.

But just by the thought about hunting an animal, made me very excited. It was my first time hunting animals, and I didn't want to ruin it.

So I ran deep into the woods till I caught…._a scent._

So I followed it and came across a deer. It smelled sweet, so I knew it was a female, not only that, it was pregnant.

The deer was such a beautiful thing; she was only standing near a pond with its head bowed down drinking from the pond. As I neared it, I accidently made a twig snap, frightening it.

"No, no, don't go" I cooed, and then the dear stopped and started walking near me, as it started sniff me. Then I felt something wet caressing my hand, and I looked down to see the deer liking my hand, making me giggle because it tickled a little. As I raised my hand, I started to stroke near its ears softly and delicately, I couldn't hurt something so fragile and beautiful. Then I heard a growl come from my left.

There standing was a very hungry looking Female Mountain Lion, growling at the deer, which I knew was its prey. If only this pest knew, he was my prey. From behind me the deer started whimpering backwards, afraid of getting it hurt.

As the Mountain Lion pounced on its prey landing on its back, quickly when it was about to sink it's teeth into its back, I ripped it off by its leg from the deer and growled at it, making it whimper in fear, and limp backwards, trying to get as far away from me as possible. But I smiled evilly at it, pounced on its back and sank my sharp teeth into its neck and started to drink greedily.

"Hmmmmmm" I moaned, so delicious, I think Mountain Lion is my favorite animal to hunt. As I finished with my prey, I stared at its dead and motionless body on the ground. I couldn't leave it there, so I quickly dug a corpse and place the dad animal in the hole, re-dug it up till the mountain lion wasn't in sight.

As I quickly took my eyes away from the corpse, I trained my eyes to the frightened deer by my side.

"Your Safe now, and so is your little one" I cooed softly as I laid a soft kiss on its head, and took off.

But sadly I tripped on a root, yea a vampire as graceful as me tripped, big deal.

But As I looked as the cause for my fall, it wasn't a root, but a box?

Curiosity took the Best of me, and I grabbed the box and opened it, inside was a letter, newly made and a bag. The scent coming off it was vampire. But not only that, the back of the letter said my full name, which made me gasp.

I quickly ripped open the envelope, and read.

_Dear Isabella,_

_**Searching for your mate, I see? Let me try to help you.**_

_**Remember Your Friend Carlisle. **_

I gasped a Carlisle's name.

_**Surprised? **_

_**Carlisle Lives closely to your mate, follow my directions and I'll tell you where to find him**_

Just by the sound of my mate, made my heart swell with love

_**Well this is how you'll find Carlisle, And his Coven.**_

Carlisle has a coven, now?

_**If you want to know where you are right now you are in Kent, Connecticut. Carlisle is located in a small town in Washington called Forks. **_

_**Now let me tell you about his coven, and what you need to know about them.**_

_**It consists of 7 vampires. **_

_**Carlisle, who you already know.**_

_**Carlisle and His Mate Esme, who has Carmel Hair, a heart shaped face, and of course golden eyes. You'll recognize her, from her standing with Carlisle in his arms. But I may warn you, she'll become a beautiful mother figure to you, when you meet.**_

Carlisle has a mate? Just by the thought made me smile widely, I am very happy for him. But also Jealousy, because he already had his mate.

_**The Next Members of the family is Rosalie, who you'll notice will have golden blonde hair, a statue like and model figure, and from her posture you'll know that she is beautiful, but fawns too much over it and is very vain. Her Mate Is Emmet who is very tall, with dark curls and adorable dimples; you'll know who he is by his bearlike size. But of course they both have no powers.**_

_**The next two members have recently just joined and have very unique powers. Alice is the one that is able to see the future, by the choices one makes, so she'll see you coming. She is very small and pixie like, with short black hair, with spikes. You'll befriend her very quickly by her hyper and bubbly persona. Her Mate Jasper The blonde Male, with a soldier Posture and the guarded look. His Power is an Empathy. He's able to feel and alter emotions, but keep that shield of yours up and he won't be able to do anything.**_

What an Interesting coven.

_**Last But Not least Edward. The only member of the Coven who has not mated, he is tall about 6'2 with tousled bronze hair, he's lean; he's 17, young for a vampire and also very gorgeous. **_

_**You'll form a very beautiful bond with him, and as you may know.**_

_**He Is Your Mate.**_

The rustled of the letter I had in my hands dropped to the floor, as I held both of my hands together to my undead heart and whispered my loves name.

"Edward "

A big smile came across my face as I imagined his tousled hair sweeping through the wind, as we held hands in the woods running together as we both smiled widely at each other with joy and love.

As I tried to shake of the fantasy, I notice I wasn't done with the letter.

_**I am very happy for you, I hope you to spend eternity with each other which I know you will.**_

I was confused. How did this person know I will be spending eternity with my Edward? I wasn't even sure if this Edward was my mate. Was he?

_**Edward is your mate Bella, the reason why I know these things is from my power. I am able to see the future before one was even born or made decisions. It's as if the future was already set in stone. You must know that I was the reason why you were able to escape Volturra.**_

_**Even without me, fate would have brunt you to your precious Edward. **_

_**And if you must know I am watching you right at the moment in my vision, you reading the letter I left for you to read, the one you are reading now at the moment.**_

"Thank you, so much" I whispered

_**You're welcome. It was truly heart breaking to watch you look so small and lonely in that jail cell, and I knew that I was meant to help you escape.**_

_**I see you need a change in wardrobe.**_

"Defiantly" I laughed looking my naked torso, wet and damp hair and my bloody shoes and jeans.

_**Inside the box there are clothes you can change into, for you can look presentable. Just 3 miles away, there's a water fall, so you can bath in. **_

_**That is all for now Isabella, in the future we will meet. **_

_**I hope the Best for you and your mate.**_

_**Sincerely, Alexandria Brandon**_

_**P.S. Take care of Alice for me.**_

As I finished reading the letter, I read through it again to make sure everything I just read was true. Was Edward really mine? I guess I'll have to find out.

I quickly put everything in the box and sprinted into action moving my feet at a faster pace when suddenly everything around me turned to a green blur. I sprinted for about five minutes, the moss being squashed underneath my feet, when suddenly, two robins flew past me. I froze in my tracks as I gazed at the robins, weaving in and out of the trees together, forming what can only be described as a dance. It was obvious that they must have been partners.

I cocked my head to the side as I considered this. When animals mated, it was for life. They do not look for another partner, ever. When vampires mate, it is for eternity. You know when you have found your mate, because as soon as you look at them, you want to submit yourself to them in every way.

I quickly shook my head and concentrated, for which location can be the water fall. The feeling of being dirty started to make me feel uncomfortable. Then I heard the splashing of water to my north as I quickly followed it.

Just then I opened my eyes to see a beautiful water fall before my eyes.

I quickly disposed of my closed and splashed into the water, it just felt so nice on my skin.

I quickly scrubbed off all the dirt and grime in my hair, I washed away all the blood and all dirt on my legs until everywhere on my body was completely clean. As then I started to think of Edward, as fantasy over took me.

***Lemony Fantasy***

_**I was me and Edward in the water, and he started to massage my breasts as he took one in his mouth while twirled around my hardened nubs around his tongue, as he hummed in approval.**_

"_**Do you want me?" he whispered seductively in my ear, still possessively massaging my breasts. As If they were his most prized possessions, as if someone was going to snatch them away from him. If only my Greek god knew what I had in store for him.**_

"_**Yes, I need you….inside me" I pleaded with my eyes at him, but all he did was keep in motion with massaging my breasts and smirked evilly at me. Just then when I was about to cup is very large cock in my hands he grabbed my hand before I made my move.**_

"_**ah,ah,ah Ladies first" he growled in my ear, just then in vampire speed he picked me up out of the water and placed me on the ground as he spread my legs, showing him my glistening lady parts while I lay naked and bare in front of him.**_

"_**Hmmm, my love are you wet for me" he said rubbing the inside of my thigh, trying to tease me, by not touching my sensitive places, as all I could do was stifle a nod.**_

"_**Yes, yes I am very wet for you" I moaned**_

"_**We'll see about that" was all he said, as then he stuck three of his long and talented fingers inside me. He pumped really fast in an in and out motion, making me moan and groan in ecstasy, while I matched the rhythm of his trusted with my hips. But what he did next surprised me; he lowered his head till it was just inches away for my most sensitive places, as he stuck out his tongue and started ravishing my clit with it. **_

"_**Uh…..Uggghh…Ed…..ward….faster" I moaned, as he used his other hand to rub my slit, adding another finger and nipping at my clit softly with his teeth, making me moan and mew louder. All I knew was that he seemed to be enjoying my pleasure because all I could hear from him was his purrs, which made me moan out more and him go harder and in a faster pace.**_

_**Just then I saw stars, as I cummed all over his fingers.**_

"_**Did you enjoy that?" he chuckled darkly**_

"_**Yes" was all I could whisper from…..our previous episode**_

***Lemony Fantasy End* **

**(There will be Lots more in the future, except they will be real): o **

I didn't noticed that while I was imagining my fantastic fantasy of Edward, that I was actually touching myself through the whole thing, and I actually cummed in the water.

"Hmmm, My Edward you have no idea what I have in store for you Mi amor" I giggled to myself

As I looked down at myself I noticed that I was already finished with cleaning myself. I was so clean you couldn't see nothing but my pale skin and the blush of the human blood inside me. As I quickly got out of the water, I opened the box and took the bag from inside and opened it.

Inside was a brush, a comb a towel, some underwear, an honour bandeau dress in a stunning blue, GIANMARCO LORENZI BLUE SUEDE High heels and turquoise gemstone earrings. I quickly dried myself, brushed my hair of all knots until it fell down to my waist in waves and curls and quickly put on my new beautiful blue dress, heels and earrings. To the looks of it, the dress and shoes fit me well. When I noticed another note. This read

_**Thought you might need this, the beautiful blue dress makes your pale skin look gorgeous, and of course you look beautiful.**_

_**Once you arrive at the "Welcome to Forks" Sign, Alice will be having a Vision, inform her about your arrival. In the back of this paper there will be a ribbon, with Edward's scent. It'll be easier for you to find him because his scent will captivate you the most. Follow your senses; feel the pull to that direction, and you'll arrive at your destination.**_

As I turned the back of the paper, there was a golden ribbon behind it, staring at me right in the face.

I quickly snatched it off and sniffed it, when the intoxicating and delicious scent filled my nose.

"Ooh, Goodness" I moaned, Edward scent smelled so good. He smelled like Honeysuckle and lilac, how I wonder how he'll taste once he drinks my blood. All I knew was that once he drinks my blood, it will mix in with his actual scent and create this most delicious aroma that will create his own blood, it'll be the same blood he had when he was human, except he won't have a heartbeat. Not only that, he shall be the most beautiful male vampire alive.

I quickly stuffed the ribbon in my dress, when I took a very long and hard sniff from my nose as I started pick up on his scent and feel the pull in the North West direction. This pull captivated me in a way I couldn't understand. It felt like I was nothing without it, It felt like an elastic band was pulling me to that direction and I didn't know I was even moving my own feet, but all I did was let it take me, to where I was supposed to go.

I quickly closed my eyes and offered the pull to take me. When I opened my eye I didn't even noticed I was running. All I could see was a blur and all the signs as I passed through every state. New York, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Iowa, Nebraska, Wyoming, Idaho and finally Washington. I slowly calmed down my pace an opened my eyes.

Right before was the "Welcome to Forks" sign, when the feeling of me being watched came through my limbs, and now I knew Alice was watching, so I spoke up.

"I know you're watching me Alice, tell Carlisle that I'll be there soon"

As I followed the pull to my love.

And I knew, oh I knew, I Finally felt my soul come to life, when I knew he was here.

He Shall Finally Hold Me in His Arms. _Forever._

…**To Be Continued….**

**Holy Shit! I wrote a lot, just like you greedy shits wanted. Hahahah just kidding guys, just trying to entertain here. Next Chapter Eddie's and Bellie's Point and the Cullen's. Sorry to keep you guys waiting me was to busy reading other twilight fan fiction stories , when I remembered about my beloved story and started typing on Friday, and luckily ended up finishing today. Okay Guys now that I' finished with the chapter, got to go watch ma show. Yup "Pretty Little Liars" on ABC Family. Love that show! And if you don't like it, you suck! My opinions don't sue me.**

**You know the Q; here are the people me liky:**

**alexis73, Bismuth, eboyd5, FoxStorm77, funky chunky vampo monkey, ghostgirl18, lionangel1, madiakam, Monty1017, sexymama25, Top Gear woman, twilight psycho, annieMARIE25, ihartTVD, Mariskaatje, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, brittany86, xxxbulletxxx, vampgirl1991, KitkatCullen13, ellaryne, ForgetTheWalls97, runswitVamps1988, Dawnblaze-1, Elli-Wyatt, Natahliah, melissamary55, melissamary55, sexymama25, Peaceful Dragon Rose, GunsNRosez175, Bismutt, Bismutt, Marianna, willowfaust, Anonymous, T and Samarium.**

**I'll update soon! IF you Review, A LOT! I need ODE Review's! Now!**

**So REVIEW! PWEASE!**

**Love-Melanie**

**P.S. Did you Like the Lemon *wiggles Eyebrows* XD**


	7. Chapter 6: Captivated By You

The Maiden, Captivated By You

_I am creating a blog on , for the Maiden. It'll be up and running soon. Just gotta make it perfect._

_Here's a chapter-_

* * *

_Alice's Point Of View_

"Guy's we have to get Edward now!" I shouted, getting up Vampire speed and grabbing Jaspers arm in a death grip, and pulling him quickly to the door. But as I look back all I could see was my family still sitting on couch, mouths wide open still in utter shock.

"Why is she here Alice?" Carlisle being the first one to recover from the shocking news I just informed them of.

"I don't know she just said she wanted to see you-" I said truthfully, when another vision hit me full force, making me even more shocked at the real reason on why she was here.

_Vision_

_It was her and Edward in the Meadow holding hands, as Edward sat down on the green grass of the meadow bringing her to his lap, while hugging her protectively. While they stared lovingly at each other's eyes. Just then Edward raised his left hand and started stoking her cheek softly, still staring into her brown iris's, never breaking each other's gazes. The way Edward was staring at her was as if she was only woman in the world, As if someone was going to snatch her away from him._

"_I love you Angel" he whispered_

"_I love you too" her beautiful childlike voice whispered_

_Right at those words, Edward grabbed her softly from the back of her head, and crashed his lips to hers. This can only be explained as a passionate kiss, between to lovers._

"_Forever" they both whispered, and smiled at each other widely, as Edward brunt her into another passionate kiss. When the vision ended, completely._

_Into The Present_

"The particular reason she's here, is because…" I couldn't finish, I was in too much shock

"Because…." They all answered

"Edward is her mate" I whispered

When I was finished with my sentence, everyone's jaws fell to the floor in a millisecond…seriously. Their mouths where so wide open a bird house could be built inside, to tell the truth it was pretty funny, but this wasn't a time for joking matter.

"Guys close your mouths, you're going to catch flies" then all of them closed their mouths, but stayed silent for a very long time.

"Guys I don't have all day, she'll be in clearing in 5 minutes, SNAP OUT OF IT!" I screamed, as they shook their heads and got off the couch slowly, and when I mean slowly I mean zombie slowly. I swear can they get more aggravating!

"If you guys don't snap out of it, I'm going alone with Jasper and Edward to meet her, take it or leave it?" well that snapped them out of it, because once I was finished saying that statement they where out the door in a nanosecond.

"I can't believe she's really here" Carlisle whispered tenderly, and I could see from his eyes that he was proud.

"Anything you should warn us about her Carlisle?"

"Well….She's extremely Wise…and don't get her angry, unless you want your arm ripped of your body" Carlisle nodded, and walked forward, leaving Emmet shuddering.

"Don't get her angry, don't get her angry" he kept whispering, it was pretty funny watching a big guy like Emmet be afraid of a girl that's practically my same size. A girl that was practically 5'0, with big brown puppy dog eyes, that you can fall for, pink pouty lips, that it'll make a guy get a hard on just by those lips moving, and of course her cute face, that was vey childlike and innocent. Compared to Emmet's 6'3 size, making him look like one of those body builders on steroids. I mean come on, who would be afraid of that?

"Guys, I think it's best if we don't tell Edward about _"her" _"I said putting quotation markers around the word her with my fingers, making it a simple and obvious gesture.

"Yea your right, we all knows what Edward will do when he finds out about this" Carlisle chuckled

"He'll run" we all said at once

* * *

Edward P.O.V.

Peace.

No ones annoying thoughts, it was just…

Quiet. Relaxing. Peace.

Right now I was lying down in my meadow, eye closed, muscles relaxed, my head facing up to the clear blue sky. The Sun streaming through the meadow, particularly hitting my marble skin, exerting warmth but it didn't feel uncomfortable, it felt nice. The coldness of my body welcomed the warmth; in a way… it made me feel human again. But the only in-human thing about lying in the sun was that my skin was glittering, like a million tiny little diamonds, which made my ego decreased. Instead of making me feel like a big, bad, scary vampire, I felt like a fucking faerie.

But I think it's best if I just rela-

"EDWARD!" I groaned, loudly.

I knew who's annoying thoughts and voice that was.

Alice.

* * *

"Come on Alice, why do I have to meet this "person", you speak of, and how is it important to me, why can't I just meet them when they arrive at our home? I grumbled, I really didn't want to meet this "person", I don't even know anything about him or her. Alice won't tell me anything.

"You have to meet her" o so it was a girl, interesting…

"So it's a girl? What's her name?" I asked, but she didn't answer. All she did was ignore my question and masked herself with a poker face. So I read her mind…

"_ma, milkshake brings all the boys to the yard damn right, it's better than-_

"Ugh! Just tell me, already!"

"You'll see" she smirked, while still singing that annoying song in her head, and she started skipping to the clearing where our family stood, next to each other's mates, holding them in a protective stance. As I thought to myself was it now or never…

* * *

I was confused, very confused.

Who was I meeting and why was it so important, why did they have to remove me from my sanctuary, why did they have to take me out of the place I love to be the most, why was here? So many questions, that are un-answered.

What was so god damn important about meeting this "girl"? It's not like the Volturi's was here.

The worst part about it was that the whole family also knew, but they all had a different ways of hiding their thoughts from me. For example, Emmet, always thinking of something that I will never be pleased to see, to say the least. When he was hiding something from me, he would always think about Rosalie and his encounters, when they are spending….quality time with each other. But not the type where they cuddle on a blanket against each other and stare at the moon…..hell no. It was more like hearing moaning, groaning, growls, bangs, snarls, etc… and other thing in between, which always makes me shudder.

Jasper had a different way of hiding his thoughts, he would always think about the civil war, and the facts about it, I'm talking about dates, deaths, famous sergeants, captains, hero's etc…

Esme, she thought about how she was going to redecorate the interior of all of our different homes, we have around the world.

Carlisle would think about the basics of being a surgeon.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps approaching, slow and graceful foot stops, pounding on the mossy ground, making shriveling noises as the person's feet hit the grass. Making everyone cringe, which by the looks of it, I knew this person might me very powerful and could hurt my family.

The footsteps kept approaching slowly, as sky blue heel came to view and stopped right in the center of the clearing.

As I gasped including everyone around me.

* * *

_Alice's P.O.V._

Oh I can't wait, where going to be best friends!

* * *

_Emmett's P.O.V._

Hahahahhah, Eddie looks like he's about to shit a brick…

* * *

_Rosalie's P.O.V._

She's so beautiful and adorable, so childlike and small with big brown eyes and baby face.

I hope she doesn't mind if I treat her like a little sister.

She's too cute.

* * *

_Esme's P.O.V._

Ohhh, she so adorable…

She's perfect for Edward…

* * *

_Carlisle P.O.V._

Not a day older from seventeen…

* * *

_Jasper's P.O.V._

Ohhhh god, I can't take all of this emotional over load.

* * *

_Back to Edward's P.O.V._

I recognized that body…Every. Single. Inch of it.

She was similar to Alice's height except about 2 inches taller with a petite figure. Of course she had flawless pale skin, but it had a slight pink blush to it, making it look irresistible. She had the most astonishing mahogany hair, where it fell to her waist like a water fall or a beautiful bride's veil.

I tried to take my eyes of her body, but they landed right on her face, first starting at her chin, then her lovely pink pouty lips and a cute button nose. But what captivated me most were her eyes. Where the most beautiful chocolate brown depths stared right back at me.

"Angel" I whispered, as an adorable giggle escaped her parted lips, which I would most gladly lay a gentle kiss upon. But I wanted her, I needed her, I yearned to hold her in my arms and protect her from any means of danger. But that's not what shocked me the most. I suddenly had the urge to run over to her, take her to my house and do unspeakable things to her in my bedroom. Possessiveness and lust coursed through my being and I was no longer Edward. This girl, in a matter of seconds, had turned my world upside-down. I could only register one word in my mind.

_Mine._

I knew then that I had found my mate. She was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen in my entire existence. She's the one.

She's the one I've been waiting for my entire existence.

When I sneaked a glance at her, I saw that she was defiantly "eye fucking me", well…her eyes where mostly trained to my crotch, as she started to lick her lips just by the sight of them.

I started making simple body gestures, to let her know, that I knew she was "eyeing-my-junk". When she finally looked up, all I did was smirk cockily at her, which made her bow her head in embarrassment.

_It'll all right sweetheart…wanna take a better look at it? _

_Do you want me to take off my pants, for you can come and examine it personally?_

_We can take it to my room if you'd like?_

Oh god…where did all these pervert thoughts come from? What's wrong with me?

All of a sudden a beautiful and innocent girl comes along and ends up having this effect on me. I wouldn't blame her or me, she is the most beautiful vampire alive...well you can say that because she has not heartbeat, even if she does have blood coursing through her body.

All of a sudden Alice started approaching her, which brought out my possessive and protective instincts and made me growl at her. While she stopped in her steps, turned around and glared at me. While all of a sudden I felt a wave of calmness sweep through my being. Knowing it was Jasper's doing, I sent him an apologetic and thankful gesture, as he nodded curtly.

"_I don't appreciate you growling at my mate Edward" _Jasper thought

"Sorry" I whispered quietly

All of a sudden I felt someone calling my name inside my mind…

_Edward…Edward_

The beautiful voice kept calling, and I felt drawn to it…That's when I noticed my feet where moving, without me even noticing it. But it didn't feel like I was controlling it, it almost felt…natural. Like an elastic band was pushing me towards her, while everything around me disappeared and it was only me and her captivating eyes. That looks as if she can stare right through my soul …If I had one. But now it felt true, it felt right, I felt complete, I really believe I actually have a soul now, because no one can feel the love that's radiating out of my being, the love I held for this lovely creature. And there was no way fighting it.

As I approached her slowly and got closer to her while staring into her eyes, the wind blew her scent towards me. When the most mouthwatering scent hit me like a million steal bricks, making me gasp for breathe and clench my fists to my sides, squeezing them in a vice hold.

It was so hard not wanting to pounce on top of her and sink my teeth into that lovely neck of hers. Just by the sudden thought…I started to grow really hard down there.

Her scent was so mouthwatering.

Like Lilac, Vanilla and…hmmmm….strawberries.

But I had to snap out of it, if I sink my teeth into her neck, I'll hurt her…and I can't let that happen.

The Demon In me was growling at me, to let him out of his cage, to let my animalistic instincts take over me and to let myself go out of control. It wanted to cause chaos, it wanted to cause bloodshed, I was actually thinking about seducing her. Take her to the woods, removing all of her clothes as I pound roughly into her and sink my teeth into her neck and suck her dry till theirs no more.

Just by the thought of these cruel and horrible thoughts made me think of myself in disgust. How could I hurt my own mate, how could I think of me killing and raping her. I think its best if I stay away from her, so then she won't have to be in danger. I couldn't risk the chance of my love getting hurt just by being near me, even if it causes me pain.

Fight or Flight, Fight or Flight.

So I choose what I always did…I ran.

* * *

_Bella's P.O.V._

Today was the day, the day my life would change…forever.

It was changing because today I was going to meet my Edward. I would finally see him in person, in flesh and in soul through my very own eyes.

But all I wonder is…

How does he look like?

Is He as Beautiful and Handsome as I imagined him?

Will he know who I am once he lays eyes on me?

Will He love me as much as I love him already, without me even seeing him?

Can he handle the fact that everyone is out to get me just because I'm a powerful vampire, and everyone in the world wants an end to me and him?

So many questions I have that are un-answered.

All of a sudden everything around me started disappearing, and I knew I was getting closer, the farther and faster I ran the more I could feel him close by. I didn't even know where I was running; all I knew was that I was following the pull to him and his scent. But even if it was a new experience it still felt…natural. The invisible elastic band that was pulling me to him started vibrating and coming to life, for it started to change colors, from red to green, from green to purple and last it turned a beautiful shade of ocean blue. I could feel it pulling me farther and farther towards his direction, the pull to each of our souls where suddenly coming to life, as my soul started to light up, the soul I thought I never had, due to my existence.

All of a sudden I stopped in my steps and my feet stopped moving all at once…All I could feel was the moss and dirt between my toes, I could see the canopy of trees and all the greenery around me. When I noticed a blue light in shinning in the distance, as if it was alive. The elastic band started to sway erratically out of control, as if informing me that I was very close to what I was searching for, and I knew I was. But that's when I noticed it…2 familiar scents which I already knew where Edward's, Carlisle's and 5 other un-known scents. So I knew the whole coven was here to meet me.

I kept walking closer and slowly taking deep breaths in and out, even when I didn't need them. But as I slowed the pace of my feet, I could see the blue light shinning several steps away from me.

All I could here was the shriveling of the grass and moss as my feet pounded against the earth, my nervous breathing and the several shallow breaths.

When all of a sudden the woods ended, creating a big opening to a large clearing as the trees casted shadows to seven pale figures standing in the distance.

As I stopped and looked up at what I was about to face, I think my heart might have started beating.

* * *

I could memorize each person standing several feet away from me.

Firstly I smiled as I saw Carlisle who was holding Esme, I presume, from her caramel hair and heart shaped face. But the way she was standing, I sensed a motherly atmosphere coming out of her. Next there was Emmet standing next to Rosalie and Alice standing near Jasper. There was one last person and I knew he was going to be my mate.

So I picked up my head and cast a glance to the left…where the most gorgeous captivating golden orbs stared back at me.

_I swear, I think my panties just caught on fire_

He has to be the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes upon, he's even sexier than I imagined…a lot more.

"Angel" he whispered, as he stared into my eyes from a distance and I giggled, and all I could see in them where love, lust, adoration, etc…

My eyes trailed up to his face where I saw this most un-usual shade of tousled, messy bronze hair where a few bits fell down into his eyes and my fingers twitched, because I was dying to run my hands through that messy mop of hair. I avoided his eyes but gazed at his features;

His strong jaw line, high cheek bones, perfectly angled nose and full kissable lips I would most defiantly bite. I was sure at that moment that he was sculpted by angels.

I tried to avoid his gorgeous face, but the worst came when I gazed at his lean swimmers body. His navy blue t-shirt that was tight against his body, showing off all his perfect, strong muscles. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that hung loosely on his hips, and trailed down to his trainers.

I was trying really…and I mean really hard not to look at the little exposed pale skin that was showing just near his stomach. So that when I noticed it was his happy trail…

_Okay Bella control yourself, don't look down his happy trail…don't look…don't look…_

But I looked anyways, and was bombarded with a very…very…very large erection that was straining against his jeans, and all I wanted to do was take care of it or just grind myself against him. I was trying really hard not to pounce on top of him and try to dry hump him like the horny little bunny that I was. I was also bighting back a moan, by chewing on my bottom lip so hard that I could taste blood in my mouth.

But those weren't the biggest problems; I was soooooooo….wet.

But when I looked up, I saw this sexy man smirking cockily at me, so bowed my head in utter embarrassment, because guess what? He caught me staring at his crotch. I think my ego might have decreased 10 point and his increased 90.

_Ding ding ding, I guess he caught me looking at his huge…covered crotch, I bet it's begging to be free…I wouldn't mind if he let me sneak a peek at it…or all of it…_

Before I could control myself, I looked into his eyes. They were deep pools of gold, full of mystery and wonder. He looked …as if he was in a hypotonic daze…if he only knew that every ounce in my being, his eyes captivated me in a way, I would never understand.

So I decided to try something I never tried before…I was going to try and call him in my mind, to see if he'll react or if he'll here me…

So I tried to push away the blue imaginary shied around me, at lease 20 inches…when all a sudden I felt nothing around me. It felt kind of uncomfortable because I'm not use to being outside of my own shield…so I spoke quickly, for I can get back into my protective bubble…

_Edward…Edward_

All of a sudden his feet started moving and he started walking towards me, not breaking his gaze from my eyes.

The next thing that happened surprised me to the least; he stopped mid-step and went ridged, as if he smelled something very appetizing, but was trying to strain himself to not go after it. But that wasn't what surprised me, his eyes where this deathly shade of onyx black. All I could see in those coal black eyes was predatory hunger. It looked as if he was trying to not pouncing on top of me. And I knew, ohhhhhh I knew, through those eyes…That I was his prey and he was my predator.

He started walking backwards, as of getting in a position to pounce, and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact…but I felt nothing…

I opened my eyes…

And he was gone.

Bowing my head in utter hurt and pain, and all I could tell myself was…

He didn't want me…

I wasn't good enough…

I'll never be…

* * *

_REVIEW!_

_**Author's Note: Thanks you all of these people…**_

brittany86, xxxbulletxxx, vampgirl1991, KitkatCullen13, ellaryne, ForgetTheWalls97, runswitVamps, Dawnblaze-1, Elli-Wyatt, Natahliah, melissamary55, melissamary55, sexymama25, Peaceful Dragon Rose, GunsNRosez175, Bismutt, Bismutt, Marianna, willowfaust, anonymous, T, Samarium, love-a-dove, , GunsNRosez175, persuasion, Horus56, brittany86, Logan1994, Dragon16, KitkatCullen13, vampgirl1991, Elli-Wyatt, runswitVamps1988, Natahliah, melissamary55, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Bismutt, xxxbulletxxx, ForgetTheWalls97, Samarium, willowfaust, Marianna, vic, runswitVamps1988, tigsy-20-08, arabellaswancullen, sexymama25, FoxStorm77, AliceIvyRose, Elizabeth Hale Whitlock, T, kagsesskyo33, DraculaLover99, lovetwilight4ever, anonymous, A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld, bellward87, DraculaLover99, fanita91, Flo1712, gabby871, Gemini18(I'm Gemini too!), Horus56, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, kagsesskyo33, katemasencullen, Lifewise13, lovetwilight4ever, madspark76, NekoNoKawaii, nettie13, Nookie64, sassafrass410, stepuplover123, svaughnt, Twilight-obsessed-converse, twilightobsession20, waiting for updates, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, VampD28, thickNfabulous, TeamEdward4Ever23, suhana, Purpleyes, Moonlight Isabella Silverstein, melissamary55, loren1989, Jumeirah, itachi159159(I Love Itachi!), govolturialecbella, Fellow, Elizabeth Hale Whitlock, AudreyNoelda26 and bakerusaf.

The Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Just gotta finish my blog! Check my profile often to see if I post up the blog.

I'll See You Soon!

I Love You Guys. So Much!

XOXO-Melanie

P.S. REVIEW!


End file.
